Broken
by Chloeme123
Summary: A few years after the Epilogue took place, Harry and Ginny are expecting their first child, but a shock is in store for Harry once the child is born.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken **

_Authors Note - Ok guys, so I'm putting my other story on hold for a while whilst I get this one done and out of the way. The plot came to me in a dream (weird right?) and I just had to get it done and down. I hope you like my plot idea anyways and please please please (you get the idea...) review and add the story to your favourites. I will try to update at least once a fortnight (two weeks for those of you who don't know) and here is the epilogue and also Chapter one! Also, once you have read the Prologue and Chapter one, feel free to try to guess who the Childs father is, and if you guess right, you will get a special mention in the chapter where it is all revealed._

**Prologue**

The war finished over four years ago and is long gone. The wizarding world has been peaceful and Voldemort's reign has blow away, with the dementors and death eaters gone away with it. Harry and Ginny settled down quickly, both returning to Hogwarts for their final year, with both Hermione and Ron joining them.  
After their final year had ceased, they decided to both move into Grimmauld Place together and started to live a peaceful life.  
On the day of April eighth of the year 1999, Harry took Ginny out for a splendid meal, before he asked her the important question and proposed to her. Of course, she accepted his offer with much excitement.  
Not long after that, the unfortunate death of Andromeda Tonks took place, leaving young Teddy in the care of both Harry and Ginny, and of course they were more than happy to take him into their care.  
They lived together for another year and a half before Ginny became pregnant, and much to their excitement, they would be adding a son to the family. Teddy was pleased at the news aswell by now, longing for someone else around his age to keep him company.  
July the 21st was the day Ginny went into labour, keeping Harry at her side the whole time, but Harry was in for a nasty surprise and Ginny knew it.  
Lies, secrets and the horrid truth awaited Harry, but he still didn't get the message after the hints Ginny dropped every now and then, hoping he would forgive and forget, but that wasn't how everything eventually planned out.  
Will their lives become normal again after everything dawns on Harry?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations Mr Potter, Miss Weasley. You've done very well Ginny." The midwife mediwitch exclaimed to the pair of them, before taking the baby away to be cleaned and tested to make sure it was healthy.  
Ginny lay in the bed at St Mungo's, too exhausted to reply. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she was breathing heavily, but it was finally over. After nearly three hours of painful contractions, the child had been born.  
Harry held her hand tightly, kissing her on the cheek he muttered to her, "Ginny, you've done so well. I'm so proud of you." Ginny managed a half-hearted nod in response to him.  
Harry sat in silence next to her bed and waited for the mediwitch to return, keeping hold of Ginny's hand, rubbing the back of it softly with his thumb.  
The mediwitch soon returned with a slight concerned look on her face. "Do you mind if I have a word with you both?" She asked them, walking over to the bed.  
Harry looked over to Ginny with a worried look on his face, but she didn't turn to meet his eyes.  
"We've just checked to see if the baby is healthy, yet something rather strange has showed up. Mr Potter, as far as you know, you're the father?" The mediwitch asked Harry.  
Harry looked back over to the midwife with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, why is there something wrong?"  
"May I please take a blood sample from you Mr Potter?" The witch asked him, taking out her wand from her uniform.  
Harry paused before replying. He didn't know what was going on. "Yes, I suppose so."  
The mediwitch summoned a small vile, making a slight cut in Harry's arm and collecting a few drops of his blood before sealing up his arm and walking back to her office.  
"What was that about?" Harry asked Ginny. She didn't respond, just turned away from him and looked out of the window.  
The mediwitch returned a few minutes later with a blank expression on her face. "Mr Potter, I've just done some tests. You're not the child's father. Did you not know that?"  
Harry shook his head in utter disbelief, not believing a word that she was saying. "What do you mean I'm not the father?"  
"I think it would be better if I left the two of you to sort it out yourselves." The witch said to them, handing the child over to Ginny before leaving the room.  
Ginny tried to put all of her attention into her son, not wanting to discuss the matter at hand with Harry. She held her baby ever so carefully, planting a kiss on his forehead before muttering to her son softly.  
"Ginny. Is it true? Is what the mediwitch told us true?" Harry asked her softly. She ignored him, continuing to fuss over the child so he tried again. "Ginny! Is it true? Am I not the father?" Harry asked her once more, raising his voice slightly.  
Ginny looked up to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She shrugged slightly, hoping he would pass the matter and leave it alone.  
"Ginny, if I'm not the father then who is?" Harry asked her, his voice softening a little again.  
A few tears rolled quietly down her cheek as she replied to him weakly, "I don't know Harry."  
"How can you not know? Have you been sleeping with too many men for you to keep track of or something?" Harry replied hysterically.  
"You know I wouldn't do that Harry!" Ginny replied, trying not to raise her voice.  
"You must have slept with someone else for this to happen!" Harry replied, standing up and sighing deeply. "Ginny, when I proposed, we promised to tell each other everything and you've just gone and broken that promise. The engagement is off now." Harry exclaimed before turning to leave the room.  
"Harry, please you don't understand. Please Harry come back!" Ginny shouted after him, her tears now pouring from her eyes and a lump forming in her throat and stopping her speech.  
Harry ignored every word from her and walked out of the room, coming face to face with the Weasley family. He ignored them as well, stopping and sitting down on the cold hard floor with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.  
"Harry, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Mrs Weasley asked, sounding slightly worried.  
"I guess you could say that." Harry mumbled, looking up to her, his eyes stained with tears.  
"Has something happened to the baby?" Mrs Weasley asked quickly.  
"Oh, no. The baby is fine and so is your bitch of a daughter." Harry replied coldly.  
"Harry how can you talk about her like that? She's your fiancée." Hermione butted in.  
"Well she isn't anymore so I guess I can talk about her however I want to." Harry replied.  
"Has something happened with you and Ginny? Is it because of your child?" Mrs Weasley asked him softly.  
Harry lost it once he heard Mrs Weasley call it his child. "Oh so I guess she didn't tell you either? And for your information, it's not our child, it's hers."  
"Harry just because you're not engaged anymore, it doesn't mean it's not your child!" Ron exclaimed.  
"You just don't get it do you?" Harry scoffed. "It isn't my child and it never was. I'm not the father. And she thought it would be best to keep that from me and let me find out after nine months of looking after a hormonal bitch." Harry snapped to them all.  
"Well if you're not the father then who is?" Mr Weasley asked him.  
"I don't know do I? I asked Ginny but all she said was that she didn't know. Like talking to a bloody brick wall..." Harry replied.  
"And I take it she has to move back into the Burrow then?" Mrs Weasley sighed.  
"If you wouldn't mind." Harry replied to her.  
"Harry, if I may ask, what would it take for you to accept an apology from her?" Mr Weasley asked Harry.  
Harry thought for a moment before replying, "All I want is for her to be truthful, tell me who the father is, when it happened and why she did it. But don't tell her that, I want her to figure that out herself."  
"I guess that's fair enough." Mr Weasley sighed. "I'm exceptionally sorry Harry, but we are going to have to go in and see her." Mr Weasley added.  
"I guess I'd better go home then." Harry sighed, walking to the end of the corridor and apparating away from the hospital.

* * *

The Weasley's walked into the room to see Ginny layed crying softly with the small child in her arms. She looked up hopefully but when she realised that it wasn't Harry coming back for her she looked back down to her son.  
Her parents were the first ones to reach her and sat down at either side of her, with the rest if the family crowding round the bed.  
"I-is Harry coming back?" Ginny asked her mother weakly.  
Mrs Weasley shook her head softly, "I'm sorry Ginny dear. He's already gone."  
With that, Ginny started to cry once more. Mrs Weasley took the small boy from her, letting Ginny cling to her father as fresh tears flowed.  
"Come on now Gin. You're nineteen in a few months." Mr Weasley said softly to her.  
"I love him though Dad! I love him and he left me all alone with the child!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"And with good reason as well Ginny." Mr Weasley replied. She looked at him, her eyes begging to be forgiven. "He told us what had happened before he left."  
"Look Ginny dear, Harry has grown up without any family at all and when he finally thinks he is going to have a son, it's ripped away from him once he realises he isn't the father. Do you know how that must make him feel? He was heartbroken outside." Mrs Weasley added.  
"Is that why you didn't what him to find out? So he would be happy?" Charlie asked her. She nodded a soft response to her older brother. "Well maybe that would be a good start to apologising then. Telling him why you didn't want him to find out could make the air between you both a little friendlier."  
"Where am I going to stay though?" Ginny asked her parents.  
"You can come back to the Burrow and stay with us. I can help you with the baby as well." Mrs Weasley replied.  
"It will all turn out better in the end Gin." Ron reassured he softly.  
"Thank you mum." Ginny replied softly. "Thank you everyone for being here."  
"Now get some rest Ginny, the past few hours must have been rather overwhelming. We'll be back later on this evening." Mr Weasley told her softly, leaning to kiss her cheek gently as Mrs Weasley handed the baby back to Ginny softly.  
"All right. Bye everyone." Ginny replied, settling herself down, holding her son tightly in her arms, before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep, little did she know however, that there were nightmares to follow.

_Authors Note - Remember to review and add the story to your favourites, and also remember I will be updating (at the longest) every fortnight (two weeks) so dont forget to check back! Being Ill with Flu though I have more spare time on my hands so you never know. Also, my goal is two thousand five hundred words for each chapter after this one aswell which I will definatly complete. Thanks anyway for reading! (Review and add to your faves before you leave this page)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken - Chapter 2**

_-Ok I'm so sorry it took me this long to write Chapter 2 for you all. If there is anything you don't like about my story so far, let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do, but of course I can't promise anything. Also if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar errors please also let me know. Anyways, here is chapter 2! Also, you can all take a guess at who knocked up Ginny, and if you guess right, you will get a mention in the chapter when it's finally revealed!_

Harry flooed back to Grimmauld Place in no time at all after departing from the Weasley's at the hospital and there were only two things on his mind; why had Ginny not told him and who the father to her child is. His anger started to build up the more he thought about it, making him hate Ginny even more for not telling him what had happened.  
His anger slowly turned into sorrow as minutes passed him by. The more he thought about her and what had happened, the more he hoped this wasn't real, all a dream. He exhaled deeply as he dropped himself down onto the sofa, running his hand through his hair, making it even more messy then usual. He looked around for some signs of life, most likely being Kreature, walking round the house muttering words of disgust on how he didn't agree with something, but it looked like that wasn't the case today.  
He dragged himself up from the sofa and slowly started to head up the stairs, right up to the top floor and into what used to be Sirius' bedroom before he passed on.  
When Harry proposed to Ginny, and she accepted, they both moved into some inherited property, left to Harry by his parents. It wasn't a huge house, just a comfortable size for the couple but did come equipped with a good amount of rooms; a master bedroom, two spare bedrooms, a family bathroom, study, nursery, lounge and kitchen and a decently sized back garden. Oh and a house elf, Nymph, was also left to look after the house.  
When Harry reached the bedroom on the top floor, he kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind himself once he had entered the room. Walking over to the bed, he climbed in and pulled the covers over himself before shutting his eyes and hoping to get some sleep to try to forget about the previous hours drama.

* * *

Ginny awoke swiftly, sweat dripping down her face as her breathing was harsh and rugged. She noticed that the nurse had moved her child from her arms and into a crib at the side of her bed, probably to try to help Ginny settle down a bit more to get some sleep. She propped herself up on her elbows, taking a few moment to let her destination drift back into her memory, before dropping back against the bed. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, slowing her breathing and heart beat down whilst trying to forget about the nightmare which just took over her brain.  
But it wasn't really a nightmare, more of a memory. A memory that she could place, but just couldn't place the person involved in it.  
[italics]It was nearly midnight. Darkness cloaked the streets of London as the red head walked out from the Leaky Cauldron alone.  
Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Angelina had all been out together, thinking they were in need of some time together to catch up over a much needed gossip session. They met for a meal and a drink at a muggle resteraunt on the night of October 23rd.  
The girls met up at eight o'clock in the evening, the sun had just finished setting behind the London buildings, creating a calm and carefree atmosphere.  
The girls were seated in a cozy booth next the the picturesque window, before ordering their drinks, the waiter leaving and allowing the gossip session to start.  
"Allright, so has anyone got any gossip that needs to be brought up?" Angelina asked them, looking ready for the much needed gossip.  
The girls all shook their heads, either not wanting to be the first to spill, or just not wanting to be the one to speak first.  
"Oh come on! Someone must have something to spill? I'll be the one who asks the questions if not." Angelina grinned, her eyes scanning past the three girls sat around her.  
Luna, Hermione and Ginny all remained quiet, trying not to make eye contact with Angelina and her prying eyes.  
"Fine then. I think I'll have to ask some questions then. And up first, Ginny." Angelina grinned, leaning towards Ginny who looked rather annoyed that she was Angelina's first target.  
"Why me? Why not Hermione?" Ginny whined, attempting to get up, but Hermione and Angelina blocked her from getting out.  
"Sit down Ginny. You aren't getting away without answering." Angelina said, pausing to let Ginny sit down. "Ok, so what we're all wanting to know, is how did Harry propose? Was he a hopeless romantic or was it just a simple affair?"  
Ginny blushed rapidly, sinking down in her seat whilst letting her hair fall over her face. "That's not really any of your business."  
"I take it he went out of his way then?" Hermione giggled, watching Ginny, whose face continued to heat.  
"Oh come on Ginny. It's not like you're telling us how good he is in bed" Angelina started before continuing her sentence. "But I will be wanting to know that." She giggled.  
"Oh fine then. Do you want all the details or just the basics?" Ginny replied, finally giving into their pleading.  
"We want to know everything Ginny. And I mean everything." Luna answered to her. Watching her contentedly.  
Ginny sighed before starting her story. "Well, you know when it happened, April 8th. When I woke up, Harry told me he'd made plans to take me out in the evening."  
"Didn't that make you suspicious?" Hermione interrupted her.  
"No not really. Harry always takes me out so it just seemed normal." Ginny replied before continuing her story. "So like I said, he told me he was taking me out that night and not to make any plans. Which is normal with Harry so I wasn't suspecting." She paused, waiting for someone to interrupt, but nobody did so she continued. "When the time came for us to get ready, he told me casual wasn't an option tonight, so I just rolled my eyes, thinking he was trying to splash the cash again. I went up to get ready about an hour before we were to set off and then met him in the lounge when I was. He looked very... Handsome." Ginny was grinning at this point, looking as if she was in her own world. "Anyway, I asked him where we were going but of course he wouldn't tell me. He took my hand and we apparated side-long to the destination. When we got there, I could tell it wasn't a normal night out. He'd taken us both to a muggle beach. The sun was just setting as he lead me towards the pier and it was extremely romantic. He sat down with me on the end of the pier, our legs dangling over the end as we watched the sun set. Seconds before the sun set, he pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it, turning to me. He then asked me that all important question. Shock overcame me and at first I was speechless but when my voice came back, I accepted his offer." Ginny finished her story, expecting more questions to be fired at her.  
"Surely it didn't stop there. What happened after he gave you the ring?" Angelina probed.  
Ginny rolled her eyes before continuing to speak, "Well we stayed on the pier for a short while before we headed to a fancy muggle restaurant. It was one of the most delicious meals I had had in ages."  
"We don't care about what you ate Ginny. Get on with it." Hermione grinned, after interrupting her again.  
"Fine then. And after the meal, we apparated back to Grimmauld Place which was where Harry told me that he had inherited another house, but from his parents this time. The only reason we'd gone back to Grimmauld was so he could let Kreature know we were going and to send our stuff over in the morning. Anyway, we then flood over to the house and started to explore it. It's such a beautiful house, perfect for a family to live there." Ginny grinned softly at the thought of children with Harry before carrying on after receiving looks from her friends. "After exploring, it was coming up to midnight, so we retired to the master bedroom."  
"And let me guess, you didn't actually get more than an hour or two of sleep?" Luna asked her.  
"Can't you give us a few details, please?" Angelina pleaded softly.  
"It's private what happens between me and Harry in the bedroom!" Ginny squealed quietly.  
"Stop being childish Ginny. It was your first time with him was it not?" Angelina replied to her.  
"Yes but- Just because it- That still doesn't make-" Ginny began to heat up under pressure, stuttering slightly with embarrassment.  
"I told you about my first time so it's only fair." Angelina replied.  
"And me and Luna haven't had our first time yet." Hermione added.  
Ginny sighed before starting to speak again, "Well, you said only a few of the details so that's what you're getting. Well once we got into the house and had explored, he carried me up into the bedroom and asked me if I was up for a shower. He didn't wait for me to answer before taking me into the ensuite. Then we... How should I put this... Had a little fun together before retreating back to the bedroom, well the bed to be more specific. You don't need to know anymore than that." Ginny finished, her face now flushed a bright red colour.  
"Is he any good then? In bed I mean." Angelina asked her, eager to know more.  
Ginny flushed again before holding back a slight grin. "That's for me to know and you not to."  
"Fine then, be that way." Hermione replied, pretending to be in a mood with her.  
"You know Harry wouldn't want me to tell you anything personal about him." Ginny replied softly to them all.  
"Ginny's right. We should respect that there are things not meant for our ears, or minds." Luna butted in, looking from Ginny to Hermione and Angelina and then back again.  
The waiter then arrived with the drinks, placing them onto the table without a word spoken before leaving the four girls in peace again to gossip.  
[hyrule here]  
It was slight past midnight once the gossip session ended. The girls left one by one, departing for their homes a different way. Ginny, who was the last to leave, was also slightly drunk. But wine had that effect on her and she knew Harry wouldn't mind, just as long as she made it home in one peace. She walked away from the restaurant, down near to the opening of an alleyway from where she planned to apparate back home.  
The streets were extremely quiet at this time in the morning, well apart from the lone figure walking towards her - but that was just coincidental, wasn't it? Ginny passed away the thought of the stranger and stood by the opening to the dark alley way, waiting for the street to clear before she would apparate. She leant casually against the wall as the stranger came nearer and nearer to her, but didn't make a thing out of it.  
The stranger stopped right in front of her and turned to face her. He could clearly be seen now, but there was a hood covering all of his facial features, making him unrecognisable.  
"Wha-Wha d'you want?" Ginny asked the stranger, her speech slurred slightly from all the alcohol she'd had.  
The stranger didn't respond, he just took a step closer to her and seized her wrist.  
"What d'you think you're doin'?" Ginny asked, her mind not quite taking in what was happening.  
"Shut up!" The hooded man demanded, his voice somewhat familiar to her, though she couldn't quite find the name to match it up with.  
"What d'you think you're doin'? D'you know who I am?" Ginny stammered, shock now beginning to overwhelm her.  
"Of course I know who you are. Did you think you were just a random pick from the bunch? Course not, you're a special lady aren't you... Miss Weasley." The man replied, tightening his grip around her wrist.  
"How- How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Ginny asked, trying to pull her wrist away from him.  
"You mean you're too drunk to remember me. What a joke you turned out to be." The man sneered, rolling his eyes at her. "Now, anyway you're coming back home with me. We have some... catching up to do."  
"No. Let me go!" Ginny yelled to the man, trying to pull away from him and lashing out limp kicks which didn't even make contact with him.  
"I don't think so. Now cooperate or you may find things worse than they allready are Ginevra." The man replied to her, beginning to drag her into the dark alleyway.  
"Harry will find me, he'll know somethings wrong and he'll come and get me." She whimpered, hopig her threats would frighten him.  
"No chance Weaslette. Now move! Oh and if Harry does find out, it won't be pretty." Her kidnapper threatened, pulling her to the end of the alleyway before apparating away with her with a loud crack.

* * *

_Ok, so I left you on a little cliffhanger, and just to let you know, there is more to come with what happened and 'the dreams'. Please please please add to favourites and review for me and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks guys!_


End file.
